Time Travel?
by xVampxPupx
Summary: What happens when America pisses England off? Well, a lot of things. This time, it includes a little bit of England's black magic. Beware America.


**Sadly, I do not own Hetalia.**

**Dedicated to my friend's siblings..**

**Ahaha! Oh you guys!**

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe that he, the hero, had gotten stuck in another time period! Wait.. let's go back. You must be so confused right now..

**-3 hours ago-**

"Finally, I'll get that bloody git." This accent cannot be denied. Why, it's our friend England! Playing with his.. black.. magic..kit.. oh.. England.. Oh well, guess that's one of the things that makes you lovable? Anyways, at the moment, England was in the middle of his many attempts at maiming- or possibly killing- America. England laughed a laugh that sounded close to Russia's.. or possibly Prussia's.. or France's.. No. Not France. Nothing like France.

England held up the potion as if it was a special item in the Legend of Zelda games. If you imagine it, you could even hear the music. "Yes! Finally. It's complete!" He mumbled a few other words and then a laugh that sounded like "Kekekeke..." The nation removed the room that was concealing his hair and half his face. An evil smirk was etched on his face. It was different from his normal calm face. Y'know, sometimes black magic can do things to a person.

England, with the smirk still plastered on his face, stepped outside of the dark room. The light blinded his eyes. No matter, he would feel better soon. Today, he would finally get revenge on America for ruining his Halloween party. How dare he come in as Harry Potter! This should teach him not to mess with his country. Taking an empty bottle, he proceeded to fill up the bottle with the liquid substance. The liquid, no matter what it held inside its contents, still looked like an ordinary mountain dew. Perfect..

England tried his best to put on a smile. He needed to hide his evil smirk. "America! Look what I got for you!"

America, who had been playing baseball with Canada -or at least been trying to- turned when he heard a familiar voice. His face instantly lit up. "Yo! Dude! What's up!"

England winced a bit. Geez, still so loud as ever. "America! Here! I got you some soda!"

America's smile just got bigger. "Oh sweet! I love soda! Gimme!" He extended a free hand and accepted the soda. England's smile got bigger the more he drank. Perfect. The more he drank, the more the spell would last. He almost cheered in delight when he finished the whole thing. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Thanks England! I needed that! Playing baseball with Canada is tiring! Well.. not really. He's kinda stupid at it!" They both stared at Canada, who was still trying to hit America, but failing. He was whining. Something about getting hit with a baseball? Dunno.

America finally caught England's wide grin. "England? What'cha smiling about dude?"

England was starting to feel giddy. The spell should start taking place in just a little while. He didn't know what would happen.. But he knew that America would tell all about it when he got back. But it would be a long time until he got back. 10 hours at the most, considering the amount the he drank.

America felt something strange upwelling in his chest. He rubbed his chest. "Wow.. my chest feels weird!"

Then, he snapped. England burst out laughing. "Have fun America!"

America blinked. "What? What do you m-" Then all of a sudden, he disappeared. Without a trace.

Canada was shocked. "Where did he go? He just disappeared!"

Instead of answering, England just laughed. Laughed, and walked away. leaving Canada all alone. Suddenly, Kumajiro popped out of nowhere, and noticed America was gone, and replaced by someone who looked exactly like him. "Who are you?"

**-Present time-**

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe that he, the hero, had gotten stuck in another time period! America looked around to see dinosours all around him. Dinosaurs. Freaking dinosaurs! Damn England. Why the heck did he do this? It made no sense! What did he, the hero, ever possibly do to deserve this? And how long would he be here? Freaking England man!

"I can't believe this! What the freak man!" America realized that he was yelling a dinosaur. A dinosaur that looked utterly confused. He then realized what he was doing. "I must be crazy, I'm talking to a dinosaur.."

"I think I'm crazy. I'm talking to a human." America stared at the dinosaur. Did it just talk? "I must be hearing things.."

"No. You're not hearing things. I am talking to you." The dinosaur said. It lifted its head and seemed to yell it at the sky. "I am a Stegosaurus!" It roared. America rubbed his eyes. Nope, he wasn't dreaming. He was seriously talking to a dinosour, and the dinosour, was talking to him. "What brings you here to our time? You seemed to appear out of nowhere."

"My friend used black magic to send me here for who knows how long!"

"Not much of a friend. What's black magic? Is it edible?"

"No.."

"Darn.. Oh well." The dinosaur ate off the trees in front of it. America just stared at it. Guess he was still shocked that a dinosaur was talking to him.

"You know. Staring is rude.."

America snapped out if his trance. "Sorry." He looked around. Now that he was in the dinosaur era, he was pretty excited. Dinosaurs man! He could show how much of a hero he was to them! He could fly on a pterodactyl! Yes! It was going to be like flying a plane! Only without controls! This was going to be great!

**-6 hours later-**

America sat in a nest. Wet, and hungry. How did he get himself into this mess? All he wanted was to ride a pterydactyl, and he ended up in its nest. "How did I get myself in this mess?" The baby dinosaurs turned to him. "Who are you?" Wow, they sounded like a certain bear.

"I'm America. I-" He was interrupted when they started squawking, loud. Even more louder than America...

America yelled in surprise at such a loud noise. "It's so noisy!" Ah America, now you know how everyone else feels..

The blond nation jumped out of the next and landed on the ground. "Oww.." He rubbed his head. "I'm going to kill England when I come back.. " America stood up. "Yes! I shall kill England! Because I am the hero!" He posed as pointed to the sky. The dinosaurs looked at him like he was crazy.

**-59 minutes later-**

"Yes! I have managed to make a ball and show the dinosaurs how to play baseball! And also...!" He picked up a dinosaur bone. "A strong bat! Yes! Now to finally play a game wit-"

"The dinosaurs!" At that moment, America transported back to his time. Right in front of everybody else. And to them, he looked crazy right about now.

"See? Told you he was crazy.." England mumbled.

America looked at his surroundings. Shocked, he fell to the ground in despair. "No! The dinosaurs! We were going to play baseball! Maria! Nooo!"

England burst out laughing, along with all the other nations.

America seemed to ignore them. "My dinosaurs! That ain't fair! Send me back! I have to play at least one game!"

The others stopped. "Are you crazy? You wanna go back?"

"Yes! I miss my dinosaurs!"

All the nations stared at each other, and then all shrugged. They could probably go without America for a little while. England tossed him the bottle and America laughed giddily. And in just a second, he was gone. For another 10 hours. And to think this all happened because America dressed up like Harry Potter. Ah, yes. The world of Hetalia, is weird.

* * *

**Finished! This was fun to write. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! The ending seemed rushed to me..**


End file.
